Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (8 - 2 \times 5)) \times 6 $
Explanation: $ = (3 + (8 - 10)) \times 6 $ $ = (3 + (-2)) \times 6 $ $ = (3 - 2) \times 6 $ $ = (1) \times 6 $ $ = 1 \times 6 $ $ = 6 $